


My Heart's In Broken Pieces and My Head's A Mess

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Date Night, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Healing Injuries, High School AU, Light Angst, M/M, Possession, Rescue, WillDipWeek2017, Willdip, drunk!Dipper, mention of first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: #WillDipWeek2017 PromptsDay 1 - Bandaging WoundsDay 2 - Forehead KissesDay 3 - Angst (Light)Day 4 - Rescue (Will rescues Dipper)Day 5 - PossessionDay 6 - Date NightDay 7 - Free PromptFINISHED!





	1. A Boy Like You's Just Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm starting a little early just because I know my schedule's gonna be absolute hell next week, but I really wanted to participate in this! Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bandaging Wounds   
> \--  
> Dipper might be a little drunk and Will might be a little tired, but he'll always be there to bandage Dipper's wounds and Dipper will always be there to love him a little too much.

Dipper's good hand slipped around Will's head, holding him in place - close to his own to continue kissing the ever-loving hell out of him. He could feel Will's hands fist in his shirt - it only added to the way his body was desperate to taste and feel every single part of the truly lovely boy in his arms. He sucked Will's lower lip into his mouth, nibbling on it playfully as Will opened half-lidded eyes to look back at him dreamily. It was like a movie moment, Dipper thought absently, as Will looked so terribly romantic and soft in the red glow of a back alley sign by a bar that neither of them had really cared much for. Dipper thought Will looked like a dream then, the very dream boy he'd prayed to ever have a chance with. Will blinked up at him, eyes full of subtle promises that made Dipper's gut tingle. 

And then they snapped open in realization as Will pulled away.

"H-Hey!" Will growled softly, pointing at Dipper accusingly. "Y-You're not getting out of this one!"

Dipper groaned, rolling his eyes as he hid his hand behind him. He knew exactly what was coming, but he'd really missed the moment they were sharing. 

"William, 's perfectly fine." 

"I-It is not!" To prove his point, Will reached around and grabbed Dipper's wrist, pulling it between them with a stern frown. "L-Look at you!"

Dipper reluctantly looked down at his bloodied knuckles and the way they seemed to still be actively dripping blood before turning away with a huff. So, maybe, he'd gone a little overboard. Just maybe. 

"'s really not that bad."

"Y-You broke your hand!"

"I don't feel anythin'."

"You're also piss d-drunk!" Will glared at him. 

Maybe a little. But he could still think for the most part. Then again, all he could really think about was how cute Will looked right now. His hair was sticking up and his lips were red and puffy - oh, he really wanted to kiss him again. He wished the other would stop scolding and just let them get back to the moment they were sharing. He liked the way Will's tongue would press against- 

"Stop looking at m-my mouth." Will pursed his lips, placing the hand that wasn't holding Dipper's wrist on his hip. He looked like he was about to really let Dipper have it this time. 

"Sorry, you're just...really amazing, you know?" 

It was Will's turn roll his eyes as he gently shifted Dipper's hand in his own. Dipper's eyebrows rose when his hand started to glow and he felt a sloppy smile stretch across his face as Will began to heal his wounds. The boy didn't look at him, focused on his broken hand from punching some random guy who had possibly been getting a little too close to Will. Dipper wasn't usually one to do things like that, but he was drunk and Will looked uncomfortable, so it seemed like a brilliant idea at the time. 

Okay, maybe it happened a little more often whenever it involved Will, but that's not his fault. He was just staking his claim. 

Which Will...admittedly did not like, Dipper knew, but the boy put up with him anyway.

And it got Dipper to watch Will's soft glowing blue eyes focus on his hand, his face adorably focused and his cheeks a little flushed from their earlier make-out session. God, he was so in love with him, it almost hurt. He'd never been lucky before in his life, but Will was the greatest thing to ever happen to him. 

Apparently he'd said all of that out loud, because Will glanced up at him briefly with a smile he was clearly trying to prevent from being seen. 

"Y-You're a terrible drunk."

"I love you." Dipper was sure that didn't make any sense to what Will had said, but it made Will giggle quietly and that was worth making a total ass of himself. It hadn't been the first time he'd told Will that he loved him while completely drunk, but it certainly never lost its meaning. Will knew full well how much he loved him and even drunk Dipper would make a point of avoiding anyone but him. 

He would admit (not to Will) that his hand did feel quite uncomfortable before Will had started healing it despite the vast amount of alcohol circulating in his system. He was thankful Will was healing him, as he always did for the lovesick boy with a bit of a temper, and he really did appreciate everything Will did for him. Putting up with his more violent tendencies to 'protect' Will, his easily triggered temper when he was particularly jealous and his obsessiveness, it was a lot. But Will stayed with him anyway, continued to love him, and Dipper couldn't be more grateful that Will was in his life. He wasn't really sure where he'd be without him, but he knew that a life without Will was definitely not one worth living. 

He'd have to take Will out on a nice dinner tomorrow when he got over his hangover. 

"There." Will finally relaxed as the glowing faded. 

Dipper flexed his fingers, smiling when it no longer felt uncomfortable. He was sure it actually felt far worse earlier, but he's happy. He looks at Will with a warm smile, his cheeks feel heated and his heart is thumping as Will gives him a soft snort.

"D-Don't think you're getting away with this just b-because you can smolder me."

"'s working, though?" Dipper winked at him, watching Will shake his head lovingly at him. 

"Not in the slightest." Will hooked two fingers under Dipper's tie and pulled him close, kissing him tenderly. Dipper hummed into the kiss, cupping Will's face with his now healed hand and leaning into the kiss softly. 

God, he loved him so much.


	2. I Told You Once and You Killed Me Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forehead Kisses   
> \--
> 
> A single confession between high school seniors at a party might mean nothing to some, but to them, it means experiencing a little slice of heaven.

It wasn't often that Will went to parties, especially not ones where drinking was involved, but he did attend this one for one reason only : his crush was here. He'd been reluctant - incredibly reluctant, to Pacifica's annoyance - to attend this party, but his friends had insisted and he'd overheard the boy of his dreams talk to others about his attendance, so he now found himself standing against a wall with a half-filled plastic cup in his hand. He hadn't seen the boy yet, but he had adjusted the collar of his shirt a few times in the event he'd come and had taken small sips of the apple juice he'd poured into his cup to throw off any curious onlookers. Yes. He was definitely ready for the possibility of finally talking to THE boy of his dreams. 

...Okay, maybe he was more about to leave if that boy didn't show up in the next few moments. Courage wasn't permanent. 

"Hey." 

Will nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned to his side, watching the very boy he was here for, Dipper Gleeful, leaning against the wall next to him, eyes bright and smirk playful as Will clutched the cup in his hand a little tighter. It crinkled under his grasp and he felt his heart lurch in silent shock. He was - he was actually here. In front of him. Oh god. 

"H-Hi." The best he could do. 

"You're Will, aren't you?" Dipper looked him over and it made Will's entire body stiffen. Was that bad? Was he dressed improperly? And how did Dipper even know his name? He truly thought he wasn't even on the radar in Dipper's eyes but here he was. Was he dreaming? 

"Y-Yeah?" Will watched Dipper's smile widen just slightly as Dipper nibbled on his lower lip slightly. 

"Well, it's certainly nice to meet you." Dipper's eyes flickered to Will's lips before meeting Will's eyes once more. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh?" Will was truly panicking now. His gut told him to leave and find Pacifica or Gideon, to get out of this situation as quickly as he could so he wouldn't make a total ass out of himself. This could be misinterpreted, he could be seen as a total idiot (which, admittedly, he always was around Dipper), or maybe, just maybe, he'd accidentally blurt his feelings out. 

But then he looked at Dipper and the way the boy smiled so warmly at him, and maybe, he thought, he should try and face his fears even just a little. 

"Yeah, I heard you just might have a crush on me." Dipper continued, crowding Will just slightly as he rested his forearm against the wall to lean close. 

"S-Sorry?" Now his heart dropped. How? No one would know besides his friends - he didn't make it that obvious, did he? And why was Dipper standing so close? He smelled incredible, but it was just - a little overwhelming. Not entirely bad, but Dipper was looking at him, talking to him, leaning into him. Truthfully, it was something he'd never see happening to him in his entire life. 

"So, it's true?" Dipper looked very interested in Will's answer, and Will looked thoroughly mortified. What would happen if he said yes? Or if he lied and said no? 

He should have just gone home.

"U-Uh...w-where did you hear that from?" 

"That's not important." Dipper placed his own cup down on a table littered with other half-empty cups and trash and immediately met Will's eyes once more. "It's just a yes or no answer."

"W-What does it matter to you?" Will was bristling, he knew it. He didn't mean to get defensive, but this wasn't exactly a normal situation for him. Not with Dipper pushing for an answer that could lead to a possible prank. He looked over Dipper's face for any indication of a lie, or a possible plan, or anything malicious at all. He saw none. 

"Because I might possibly like you, too." 

Will froze. He stared at Dipper with wide eyes, watching the boy look a little sheepish, just for a moment, before putting on that confident facade once more. Will tries to find words, anything intelligible really, but he just stared slack-jawed at the other boy. He'd thought Dipper was - well, straight, by all means. Had he been missing something this whole time? Dipper just smiles at him still, still close and still acting as if they're the only ones in the world right now. 

"So, if you like me too, I'd like to take you somewhere so we can have a little privacy." 

Will narrowed his eyes. Wait. What did that mean? He wasn't - that's not what he was here for and that was most certainly not what he had been planning on doing with his crush. Was this a joke then? Or Will was just a temporary pleasure for the boy? Anger threatened to boil in his stomach as he quickly thought about a way out of this. 

Dipper sensed the shift in mood and shook his head with a soft laugh, quick to push off the wall and hold his hands in front of him in defense.

"No, no, not that. God, no." Dipper's face flushed slightly. "I'd just like to talk to you without yelling over the music."

Will had completely forgotten about the party. His attention went to the crowd of people still dancing and chattering loudly, some drinking and others already drunk. Some girls were glaring him down, others glancing at him curiously, and he supposed that would be a good idea. But being alone with Dipper also made him weary - would people be waiting for him if he went? Would Dipper be true to his word? Will pursed his lips. 

He turned back to Dipper and nodded, watching the boy nod his head to the side, indicating for Will to follow him as they slowly made their way through the crowd and, surprisingly, into the backyard of whoever's house this belonged to. Will prepared himself for a prank of some sort, maybe even a possible ambush, but Dipper just plopped himself in the grass when they were by the wooden fence at the edge of the yard. There were a few people walking around or laughing loudly by the house, but it was much quieter where they were. 

"That's better, isn't it?" 

Will just nodded. He felt a little more comfortable being in a more open area. Dipper glanced down at his drink, pointing at it.

"Mind if I have some? I accidentally left my drink inside." 

Will handed it to him without thinking, immediately feeling regret bubble in his stomach when Dipper took a swig. The boy tried to hide the wide smile on his face as he handed it back to Will.

"Nice drink choice."

Will just accepted the drink and placed it on the ground, wanting both for this to be over and for it to last forever. They sat in silence as Will watched a girl wrap her arms around a boy and start kissing him by the house. At first, he wondered how much she'd had to drink. Then, he wished he could be that brave.

"You're a senior, aren't you?"

Will turned back to Dipper, who looked like he was scrambling for conversation topics. Wasn't it his idea to come out here in the first place?

"Y-Yeah." 

"You excited for college?"

Will snorted, so used to hearing that question from family or family friends that it seemed so silly to hear it from another senior. He just shrugged.

"Sure, I guess."

And silence rested between them once again. Maybe this wasn't going to work out. Maybe Dipper was thinking the same thing. They shared one class together and they didn't even sit next to each other - much less even speak to one another. This was just silly. They'd be off to college in a handful of months, too. What exactly did Dipper even want with him, anyway? 

"You know," Dipper scraped the heel of his shoe against the ground among the soft chatter from the house in the small distance, "I've had a crush on you since freshman year."

Dipper cleared his throat and tapped his knees with anxious thumbs. Will blinked and watched Dipper shrug slightly as he plucked some grass blades out of the ground. 

"I knew your name, back there, I just didn't want you to think I was a bit strange for randomly approaching you when we don't even really talk." 

Will just stared at him as Dipper continued.

"It took me, what, four years to finally approach you?" Dipper met his eyes then. "And it's only because someone told me you might have liked me back. I just didn't know how to talk to you all these years and now...I'm kindof too late, aren't I?" 

"I..." Will looked away, sure Dipper could see the blush spreading across his cheeks. "I didn't know."

"That I liked you?"

"Y-Yeah." Will pulled on his fingers slightly. "I thought you d-didn't...even really know who I was." His tongue felt heavy in his mouth. "But you're not...too late." 

"So it's...true?" Dipper leaned forward to get a better look of Will, watching the boy glance at him before swallowing. 

The small nod that followed made Dipper smile. 

"Would you like to...go on a date with me sometime, then?" Dipper slowly reached over, pushing his luck, as he rested his hand over Will's. Maybe this was too much, or he was truly pushing it, but he'd waited years to do this, to even have a shot at doing this. 

"S-Sure." Will's face flushed even darker with Dipper's warm hand over his. He was sure this was a dream, or maybe even a prank. He was tempted to look for cameras except for the genuine look of joy in Dipper's face that told him that he wouldn't find any.

"Awesome." Dipper smiled brightly then, a happy, toothy grin that Will had rarely seen. It made his heart flutter as he turned his attention back to the house. 

No one had seen them yet, for which he was very grateful, and he truly hoped no one would see them out here. He wanted the moment to last. The moment that he and Dipper Gleeful, the class heartthrob, were practically holding hands and - maybe even dating, if only for tonight. 

And maybe Dipper was a little drunk, and maybe Will was an easy target, but Will didn't mind. If tomorrow, the boy pretended not to know him or forgot the entire night, at least Will would have this to look back on when he left for college in a few months. 

Dipper suddenly pushed off the fence then, standing over Will with a happy grin. Will looked up at him curiously as Dipper tugged on his hand a little, gesturing for him to stand. Will obeyed, watching Dipper look him over as if he were something precious. He wondered how many would dream of having this done to them.

"May I ask, then, if you'd like to share this dance?"

Will glanced at the house where a few people had finally spotted them. He gulped and looked back at Dipper, who just winked back at him. 

"We d-don't really...have any music?" 

"What, you mean you don't enjoy slow dancing to loud house music?" Dipper teased before gently wrapping an arm around Will's waist. 

It felt so strange - Will wasn't sure if he'd ever had this happen before. It was a taboo thing, dancing with boys or even loving them in this town like he did, but Dipper was swaying them and his heart was thumping and he just let himself rock with a boy he'd been in love with for far too long. 

And maybe, just maybe, Dipper enjoyed it as much as he did. 

He felt Dipper tug him a little closer so they were chest to chest and Will was sure his heart would beat right out of his chest. Dipper smelled of alcohol, sure, and perhaps this would all be forgotten in the morning, but Will was smiling and Dipper was laughing and maybe, just maybe, this wasn't so bad.

And then Dipper's pulling him close, placing a gentle kiss on Will's forehead and Will thinks that maybe this is a little piece of heaven. 

So when Dipper's sister comes to collect him, Will just waves when Dipper winks at him. He doesn't question that Dipper didn't get his number, content in saying tonight happened to maybe only him. He doesn't answer Pacifica's questions on why he's smiling so brightly on the way home, and he doesn't have his hopes up that Dipper will remember the moment the next day, but he loves it and cherishes the moment so deeply that his heart warms every time he thinks about it that night. 

But when the next morning comes and Dipper approaches him by his locker with a sly smirk and a single rose, Will decides he's the luckiest guy in the entire school. 

Maybe senior year wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Boy's Not Right In The Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst   
> \--
> 
> He just wasn't a sappy, romantic, lovesick person. But, maybe, for Will, he could be. Even just a little, as long as it meant the man would stay with him for even just a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as angsty as some of my other material, but it's mainly because I want to keep this week fairly light-hearted (besides, there's plenty of my other angsty fics, yeah?).

Dipper never did and never would know what to do with a man like William Cipher. He could barely handle his own wretched feelings - there was no way he could handle Will's, too. So, when everyone else around them is laughing and smiling, holding hands and kissing freely among warm meals, he and William are sitting awkwardly at their secluded table for their own Valentines' Day dinner. Dipper wasn't a man of...public affection or affection in general, stuck in a career where emotions were something he had to have a thorough lock on lest be seen as 'unprofessional'. Emotions were something he rarely showed a lot of because of this, only if really had to - when he was genuinely overwhelmed. His partner was very, incredibly, different. 

William, oh that adorable man, was a romantic who was so full of raw emotion that he was even overwhelmed with joy when Dipper had brought him a single rose on their first date. He loved all things soft, enjoyed cuddles, loved romance, and lived life to the fullest - feeling every single emotion known to man. It's so amazing to Dipper for someone to be so open to feeling, knowing some would say it childish for someone of Will's age to throw himself so eagerly into romance - as if he'd never had his heart broken before. And, truthfully, Dipper didn't think Will ever really had his heart broken before. 

He didn't think Will had ever actually dated anyone before him. 

Therefore, when Dipper was a man who didn't hold hands or openly kiss and Will was a man who loved all things...well, love, things became complicated. Which was why Dipper Gleeful was now sitting across from his silent boyfriend, William Cipher, awkwardly squeezing his own knees in an attempt to think of some way, any way really, to relieve the tension between them from a fight they'd had earlier that week before they'd both been too busy to make time for one another to resolve the issue. This was the first night they'd seen each other since that fight and it was very clear Dipper had to do something - anything - to make Will smile at him again. 

So, he might scoot a little closer in the booth, eyeing Will sheepishly as the other picked at his food absently. Maybe he slips his hand anxiously on Will's knee and perhaps he tries not to let the fact that his heart is beating quickly ruin the way his brain is telling him to stop because his body is reacting far too overwhelmingly to such a simple gesture. 

But Will looks down at his hand and up to Dipper's gaze, curious and maybe a little surprised, but Dipper knows it's not enough - it would never be enough - so he slowly leans in a little closer to place a chaste kiss to Will's cheek. The man's eyebrows raise in surprise as Dipper pulls back, moving to busy himself with bringing his plate closer to indicate he'd stay seated next to Will for the remainder of their dinner. Sure, they weren't practically making out (really, who did that in a restaurant?) and maybe they weren't overly affectionate and lovey, but Dipper couldn't lose Will. 

He couldn't lose a man like Will because he was truly the only reason he got up every morning and, quite frankly, this past week had been hell. 

Will doesn't say anything, but he does start eating properly. They sit in silence still, and Dipper feels like he hasn't done nearly enough to make up for their fight. Their fight echoes in his mind - Will's words on his "lack of affection" make his stomach churn. Will wanted that disgusting romance. He wanted that cheesy, silly, lovesick romance where one would die for the other, where love was full of passion and burning desire - the very thing Dipper couldn't give. 

Or maybe he could - he doesn't really know. 

All he knows is that he needs to step up his game or Will would very likely find someone else who would. 

Dipper pays for the bill and they get in his car. Will doesn't say much, save for the few "thank you"s and small talk topics that make Dipper feel a little less anxious. He taps the steering wheel when they sit at a red light for far too long as Will talks about how work wasn't really exciting that day. After that, they sit in silence and Dipper begins to panic. This Valentines Day was supposed to be grossly romantic because that's what Will loved and it wasn't nearly romantic enough. 

Dipper pulls into a nearby park and Will looks at him curiously. It's unexpected and that's Dipper's only advantage. 

"Let's go sit at a bench for a little bit." Dipper pushes his door open and watches Will do the same, internally cursing that he wasn't quick enough to open the door for him. 

They walk to a bench a little ways away and Dipper sits down first, watching Will slowly seat himself next to him. There's a noticeable space between them and for once, Dipper fears it. He swallows hard and scoots a little closer so their hands are touching, but nothing comes from it. He doesn't know how to hold Will's hand and he doesn't know what he's doing. He doesn't know passionate love, he doesn't know how to lose himself to lust or romance, all he knows is safety. And safety has always meant being alone. 

But he doesn't want to be alone anymore. 

He wants Will. 

So he turns to look at Will through his peripheral as the other man stares at the barely visible stars above them. They don't really twinkle because they're in the middle of the city, and Dipper curses himself again for not taking Will out of the city for dinner. He's absolutely terrible at this romantic thing. 

"I uh..." Dipper clears his throat, deepening his voice for a moment as he thinks his next words over carefully. It made him anxious, terrified even, as if maybe he shouldn't say them. At the same time, however, they meant so much to Will and he really meant them, didn't he? With Will, he genuinely meant them. 

Will looks at him with those gentle eyes and it takes Dipper's breath away. 

"I love you." Dipper can hear his heartbeat in his ears. He can feel his palms sweat and he can feel the air feel a little harder to breathe. 

And Will just stares at him. He wonders, truly, if Will would say something back, or just leave him right then and there. He wonders if Will's next few words would be that he was done, and that they were over, and that he had found someone else to love him. Dipper just swallows and curls his fingers over Will's, waiting for any response at all. His brain is supplying every possible scenario where this could go wrong. He feels tears prickle at his eyes and for once he's overwhelmed. He's terrified. He's so genuinely worried that, for once, silence was not his friend. He's about to break down. 

And then Will smiles. 

"Y-You mean it?" 

Dipper releases a breath he had no idea he was holding and he's smiling, too. He's smiling so wide that he laughs a little and nods. Dipper sniffles a little, cringing at his overwhelming exhaustion and ridiculous behavior. That wasn't so hard. 

"I-I love you, too." 

And that's the wave of relief that washes over him. He squeezes Will's hand, smiling so brightly that it hurts his cheeks. It fades when he thinks about their fight, forcing himself to turn away and stare at the large clearing before them. There's a playground in the distance, even a little swing set, before he looks down at his shoes.

"I'm sorry that I'm not as affectionate as you'd like." He sighed. "I know...that I can be difficult. I know you can find someone far better than me, someone who could love you as fully as you...love...me." 

Will just continues to look at him, but he continues.

"But...I genuinely, truly love you. And maybe I'm not perfect, and perhaps I'm never going to be the man of your dreams, but...I do hope that you'll stick around and that you'll give me a chance to show you just how much I love you." Dipper glanced at Will, watching the other man smile warmly at him. "And...if you give me the chance, I'd like to be the person that holds your hand or...kisses you in public or...whatever you like to do." 

Will laughs softly and Dipper feels that relief continue to relax his muscles as Will smiles at him again. He had no idea how much tension he'd built up this past week until now. All he knows in that moment is that he wants Will to keep smiling at him like that - like he was the moon and the stars. He knows then that he would do anything to keep Will around. 

Even if it meant going a little (or quite a bit) outside of his comfort zone. 

"Y-You don't have t-to change for me." Will removes his hand from Dipper's gently. "I l-love you just the way you are."

But Dipper knows better. He knows that if he wants to keep Will, he'll need to change. Even if it's small, he'll need to work for his lover. He thinks Will is worth that and so much more.

"Come home with me tonight." Dipper can see the blush spread across Will's cheeks. They've never gone this far, but Dipper knows it. He knows that if any night was a good night, tonight would be the perfect moment. "Spend the night with me."

"D-Dipper, are you...sure...?"

"Let me show you..." This was entirely too embarrassing. "How much you truly mean to me."

The bashful grin that Will suddenly wears is worth the cringe of his words. The way Will's eyes twinkle in romantic excitement, it's worth the way his stomach flips at the cheesiness of that line. He decides, as he pulls Will's hand up to kiss the back of his knuckles, that he's going to work harder. 

Because he couldn't handle another fight with Will. Not when he finally found someone to love with all of his heart. He decides then that Will is worth every sappy line, every hesitant touch, every awkward kiss. He decides Will's worth everything.

So, he makes a change. 

And maybe Will does, too.


	4. His Is A Tonic And Mine Is A Gin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue  
> \--  
> "Oh, I know I can." Will started unbuttoning his shirt sleeves before rolling them up. Dipper narrowed his eyes. "But I know you're too stubborn to admit you need help."

Will pulled the limp body over his shoulder, glaring at the remainders of what was once a demonic beast. It wasn't often that his master got into trouble, but when he did, he always had to make it the absolute worst scenario possible. 

Will was grateful that Dipper had tattooed the demonic marking on himself, otherwise this would have been far more difficult to execute. 

He sighs as he walks through the dark forest, aware that his master was still unconscious and probably bleeding out along the trail. Will slowly dropped Dipper onto the ground, aware that the human had the audacity to stop breathing on top of it all. He sighed before pressing the palm of his hand against the center of Dipper's chest, forcing a shockwave of magic to pulse through Dipper's body. Nothing came at first, so Will did so once more, before the human startled awake, coughing and gagging as he turned over to spit saliva and blood onto the dirt. 

Will just watched him, mouth in a firm frown as Dipper heaved. 

"I told you not to do it."

Dipper coughed again before he was gasping for air. It was a common reaction among humans who had been dead previously, but Will still found it odd how Dipper was clutching his chest so tightly. Cold blue eyes darted around the area as Dipper tried to situate himself, figuring out what happened and how he ended up here.

"The beast is dead." Will stated cooly. 

Dipper's breaths slowed as he turned to Will. The demon looked annoyed and Dipper knew he had every right to be. He blinked, then blinked again, before rubbing the center of his chest where he'd been clutching it so violently. His lungs burned and his head was whirling from the sudden jolt of being - alive?

"D-Did I die?" Dipper's voice was hoarse from the coughing and Will just huffed.

"Yes, yes you did. I had to revive you." Will mumbled something under his breath. 

"What's that?"

Will rose an eyebrow at him.

"I said, 'but maybe I shouldn't have'." 

Dipper narrowed his eyes at Will briefly before looking around the forest area they were in. It was dark now, a stark contrast to the early evening he'd seen prior when he was fighting that hellish beast. 

"How far are we from the manor?"

"About a twenty minute walk." Will's eye bore into Dipper. "Or sooner, if you'd like to teleport."

Dipper's hands were covered in blood still, probably his own, but he couldn't tell from the overall aching he had throughout his body. This wasn't his first time dying, no, but it was never a sensation he got used to. 

"I would recommend the latter." Will sat up as Dipper slowly adjusted his shirt, pulling it to allow more room to breathe. 

"Fine." Dipper brought a hand up to press against his pounding forehead. "Just make it fast."

"Is there really any other option for you?" 

Dipper glared at Will, watching the demon smirk slightly before snapping his fingers. Dipper hated that he forgot to close his eyes in time, immediately met with swirling of color and space time in his sight. His stomach clenched and when they landed in the grass at the front of the manor, his stomach forced the remaining contents onto the ground before him. 

Will looked at him in distaste, but Dipper was too exhausted to fight. He knew he deserved the demon's snappiness - especially when Will had deliberately told him not to go after the beast. But he was curious and he was worried, only to end up almost dying (or, rather, dying and having to be revived). So of course the demon was mad at him and of course he was going to get scolded and receive angry side glances, but he deserved it. 

He stumbled onto his feet, feeling a hand grasp the underside of his arm to help him stand. He turned to offer a sheepish smile to Will, who rolled his eyes and helped Dipper walk toward the manor. Dipper clumsily missed a step and nearly fell on his face until Will caught him and forced him back up. Dipper knew this was only adding to Will's annoyance, but he couldn't help it. Death and teleportation were two very hellish ways to wake up.

"Do you need help bathing?" Will looks at him almost mockingly.

"No. Just help me get into the bathroom." Dipper scowled. Of course Will would take the opportunity to laugh at him. 

"As you wish, master." 

The stairs were the hardest. Will was patient despite his huffs in irritation whenever Dipper struggled a little too long on one step. But they finally reached the bathroom and Dipper collapsed onto the ground next to the bathtub, breathing in relief. Will stood over him, staring down at him.

"You can leave now." Dipper bit.

"Oh, I know I can." Will started unbuttoning his shirt sleeves before rolling them up. Dipper narrowed his eyes. "But I know you're too stubborn to admit you need help."

"I don't need help."

"You can't even walk."

"I don't need to walk to take a bath."

Will rolled his eyes as he turned the faucet on. The loud rush of water hitting the bottom of the tub filled the air as Will dipped the tips of his fingers into the stream.

"I would start undressing, if I were you. Unless you need help with that as well?"

"It's not like it would be your first time doing so." Dipper pursed his lips afterwards, moving shaky hands to undo the buttons on his shirt. 

"It sure wouldn't, no." Will turned his attention back to the bathtub. "You're even more incompetent than I had originally thought." 

"Well, my incompetence somehow managed to land you, didn't it?" 

Will snorted softly as he plugged the bathtub and watched it slowly fill with water. He turned to watch Dipper struggle to slip his shirt off, revealing far deeper wounds than Will had thought the boy had been inflicted with. Dipper seemed determined not to look at them, instead focusing on carefully kicking his shoes off and trying to undo his belt at the same time. Of course it wasn't successful, and Dipper was too stubborn to say he was struggling, so Will reached forward and undid the belt himself. He pulled it through its loops and undid the button of Dipper's pants before hooking his fingers under and carefully tugging them down.

Dipper had managed to kick his shoes off in time for Will to pull his pants and boxers off completely, leaving him naked in front of the demon. Will sighed and pushed his hair out of his eyes before assessing the damage. Dipper had a huge, gassing wound on his left flank that was still bleeding, he had several bruises littering his chest and stomach, and even his legs. Blood was caked onto some areas of his arms and he looked thoroughly dead. 

"Can you stop staring at me like that?" Dipper didn't meet Will's eyes when the demon looked up. "You're making me feel uncomfortable."

"Oh, my apologies. I forgot that you weren't bleeding all over the place from your active injuries due to your failure to understand simple commands." Will snapped. "But please, go ahead and climb into the tub with open wounds and we'll see how well that goes because me looking you over makes you uncomfortable."

Dipper didn't look angry then, more upset. Will bit his tongue, knowing Dipper never did like people looking at him for too long. It was a confidence issue that the boy did his best to hide, and Will had forgotten it over the sight of the human looking thoroughly wrecked. He sighed. 

"...I'm sorry." Will muttered, turning the faucet off. "Just let me heal your wounds quickly and I'll help you into the bathtub."

"Okay." Dipper watched Will lean over, placing a gentle hand over the biggest wound over his side. He flinched when he felt warm magic slowly force skin and muscle to recover, forming together once again to stop the bleeding. In its place, a large bruise remained. 

"Thank you." Dipper mumbled as Will stood and lifted Dipper carefully. 

"You're welcome."

Dipper winced when he slowly sat in the tub, feeling hot water soak into his muscles as Will seated himself next to the tub. He stretched his legs out slightly, relieved at the warmth that soothed the ache just slightly. 

They sat in silence for several minutes, with Dipper only hearing the sound of the water hitting the side of the tub whenever he moved. Will drummed his fingers along the floor before letting out a soft exhale. 

"Will you please just listen to me the next time I tell you not to do something?" 

Dipper turned to see Will stare ahead with a frown. 

"I promise." 

Will's shoulders slumped as he turned to look at Dipper. His eyes were tired as he scooted forward. 

"I was just worried."

"You had every right to be." Dipper assured, leaning to rest against the side as Will gently ran fingers through his hair. 

"I just...I want you to be safe." 

Dipper's eyes drooped closed as Will continued to pet him softly. 

"I'll listen to you more, darling." Dipper felt Will's hand move to cup his cheek, a thumb brushing over his cheek softly. 

"I love you." Will whispers before kissing Dipper on his forehead. "Even if you can be a complete idiot sometimes."

"I love you, too." Dipper opened half-lidded eyes and smiled warmly. "Thank you for always rescuing me."

"Thank you for always surviving long enough for me to rescue you." Will leaned forward to rest his forehead against Dipper's. 

He was still a little upset, but the relief of Dipper being okay outweighed it for now. He was just happy to have the human smiling sleepily at him now. Later, however, after Dipper was healed and Will knew he was in better health, Will would definitely let him have it. For now, though, he was content with petting soft hair and feeling Dipper lean into his touch. 

For now, it was enough.


	5. I Was Bold He Was Over The Worst Of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possession  
> \--  
> Learning how to work a body was hard enough, but when your crush is watching - well, it's even worse. But it's worth it if it means Dipper will be happy, so Will sustains a few bruises from falling if it means he'll get to walk someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry peeps, I had absolutely no idea how to write this prompt. It was going to be smut, but then I was a little hesitant cause we've made it this far without smut (a record, amirite). Plus I'm sicker than a dog so it'll be a little slow comin'.

He curled his fingers, amazed at the feeling of flesh and bone actually moving - strangely - under his command. This felt...so...weird. He blinked and blinked again, desperately and then all at once. He could feel lungs - real, fleshy, soft lungs - move with every breath he took. His tongue was heavy and slimy in his mouth. His ears could hear even the smallest of ringing in the silent room. This was living. 

This was living?

"You seem awfully confused."

Will looked at the floating form of his boyfriend (or would that be human master?) as he continued curling and uncurling his fingers. 

"I-It's just s-strange is all." Will admitted as he continued moving muscle. 

"Having a body or just my body in general?"

"B-Both? Maybe?" Will wasn't entirely sure. He hadn't really existed in a...physical, human form in so long that it felt odd. 

"Well, take careful notes. Your human form should feel and look about the same anatomically." Dipper's spirit (ghost, maybe?) folded his arms over his chest and looked him up and down in quiet thought. "Well, try walking and we'll go from there."

Will obeyed, taking a single, hesitant step before collapsing. Dipper let out a long, annoyed huff as Will whimpered. 

"It'll take some practice." Dipper floated down to stand on the ground. "But try not to break anything while you're learning."

"I-I won't." Will promised as he tried to stand once again. It didn't work, as he immediately fell to his knees once again. He whimpered in frustration before moving to sit against Dipper's bed. 

"William, you can't give up now." Dipper floated to sit next to him, watching Will begin to tear up in his body. 

"I-I can't get it." 

"You can, it just takes practice." Dipper assured. "You can't levitate when you get a body of your own, you won't pass as a human." 

"I-I know." Will brought a shaky hand to run at his watery eyes. 

"Do you want to take a break?" 

Will shook his head slightly, sniffling as he used his hand to grab the end of the bed and try again. Dipper floated up, bending his knees as he watched Will slowly stand on shaky legs once again. 

"Use the bed to just take one step." 

"O-Okay." Will took a single step forward, shaky and very hesitant, as he gripped the side of the bed carefully. When he stood on it for a good moment, he tried to bring his other to match it. 

He almost collapsed then, but with his grip on the bed he was able to stay upward. Dipper clapped for him, making Will smile softly. 

"There you go, darling. You're doing great."

Will felt his cheeks heat at that, to which Dipper's eyebrows rose. Will turned away, hiding his expression as he slowly slid back down to sit. He hadn't realized how much work this was for humans - how did they do marathons and the Olympics? He has no idea. 

"That should be enough for today." Dipper watches Will nod, already exhausted. He could float all day if he wanted to, but walking? That was a feat he feared the most.

But his human form was almost ready, so he had to start practicing as much as he could. 

For Dipper. This was all for Dipper. 

Will left Dipper's body then, feeling immediate relief when he took on his usual form. Floating was so much more freeing. His form was so much more freeing. He doesn't know how his master does it. 

Dipper blinked lazily before flexing his fingers. He stands then, groaning at the aching in his muscles from Will's fall. 

"We'll just need to practice more often." Dipper tugs on his tie to loosen it slightly. "But let's just take a break for now. Apparently, I was hungry."

Will's eye upturned in a soft laugh. 

"I-I was wondering what that was." 

Dipper eyed him with a half smirk before gesturing to the door. 

"Come on then, let's go eat." 

"Yes, sir." 

Dipper watched the small triangle float forward and down the stairs. His small black hands were gripped together nervously as he slowly made his way into the kitchen. Dipper felt his own cheeks heat and he shook his head with a small smile. 

What a warm feeling. 

He was certainly grateful his body hadn't reacted to Will. But it did react to himself under Will's commands, which meant - well, Dipper was going to have a lot of fun when Will obtained his human form. 

He couldn't wait.


	6. Little by Little by Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Night  
> \--  
> "Oh, then we've done this all wrong." Dipper chuckles a little, eyes sparkling as they hold Will's. "But we get an A for effort now, don't we?"

In Will's eyes, his alpha was nothing short of perfect. It was in the way clear blue eyes searched for him in crowded places. It was in the way the slightly taller boy would interlock their fingers together whenever they stood next to each other for long periods of times. It was in the way his alpha would sway them when they danced together, holding them chest-to-chest. 

Will couldn't imagine any alpha in the world being more incredible than Dipper Gleeful. 

And tonight only confirms his belief as the alpha holds his hand and walks them through the cool fall air. Dipper has a scarf around his neck and Will huddles into his peacoat jacket as they make their way across downtown Ursidae. 

Whenever Dipper turns and looks at him, smile wide enough to reveal small fangs, Will can't help but blush and smile back. He doesn't know when he'd lost his entire heart to this man, but he's willing to do anything to ensure Dipper always looks at him like this. He squeezed Dipper's hand, hearing the alpha rumble in approval as they glance through various shops in the downtown area. 

Around them, leaves are orange and brown and red, fallen to the ground from colorful trees. Dipper steps on dried out leaves with his boots, reveling in the crunching sounds they make. Will just giggles at his alpha as Dipper winks back at him. 

Even in the cold of the air, Will can smell Dipper's warming scent. It's smooth and makes his heart flutter when in combination with Dipper's not-so-subtle glances back at him. He likes the way the alpha looks at him like he's the greatest part of this world. 

Dipper pulls him forward suddenly, wrapping his arms around Will's shoulders to hold him against his chest. Will laughs as Dipper kisses his forehead, humming happily as they stand in the middle of the sidewalk. Dipper's arms are warm and firm around him, making him feel safe and secure. He rests his forehead against the alpha's, meeting Dipper's gaze with his own. 

He likes the way the streetlights lightly reflect a soft orange hue against Dipper's cheeks and mouth. It highlights his features and makes his eyes look like they glow in the soft darkness of the street at night. Dipper's eyes flicker from his eyes to his lips before meeting his eyes again. 

"So? What do you think?"

"Of?" Will bites his lower lip playfully, watching Dipper bump their noses together.

"Of our first date?"

"This is far f-from our first date." 

"Okay, our actual first date. One that wasn't ruined by rain or friends or rabid gnomes." Dipper's hands slide down to wrap around his waist. "One where it's just us."

Will closes his eyes when Dipper sways them softly. They both know dates were very difficult for them to have - especially with their profession. But these small moments make it all worth it, and their gaps and irregular progressions in their relationship are overlooked when Dipper holds him close and looks at him like he's the world. Will just nuzzles into the alpha's neck, smiling when Dipper holds him close. 

"This is how dates go, right? You get food, you see a movie, you walk around for a little bit..." 

"Except we d-didn't see a movie." Will tries not to smile too much when he heard Dipper huff. 

"Well, it's not everyday you have a manotaur bust through the theater."

"Or get food."

"That server was really sketchy - he could have easily been a FBI agent."

"But we d-did walk around." Will pulls back to smile at the way Dipper's lower lip protrudes a little when he's pouting. "So, kindof a first date." 

"We've done this whole 'love' thing all wrong, haven't we?" 

"Just a little."

"Isn't it usually find someone, go on dates, fall in love, get married and then mate?"

"Usually."

"Oh, then we've done this all wrong." Dipper chuckles a little, eyes sparkling as they hold Will's. "But we get an A for effort now, don't we?"

"A-Absolutely."

Will purrs softly when Dipper tugs his jacket down slightly to nuzzle into his mate mark. His eyes fall halfway as a hot tongue runs along it possessively. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Dipper whispers into his ear as he pulls away. 

Will just stares at him dreamily as Dipper tugs his scarf off and wraps it around Will's neck. It smells purely of Dipper and it makes Will melt into the soft fabric. 

"Well, where to next?" Dipper glanced around the neatly lit street, gesturing to the still opened stores. "We have pizza shops, we have chocolate shops, we've got...whatever that shop is."

Will glances between the shops Dipper points to and Dipper himself. 

"Are you hungry?"

"Not for food." Will watches Dipper whip around to look at him with wide eyes and he laughs. 

The alpha practically purrs as he looks Will up and down.

"Well, well, Mr. Cipher." Dipper hooked two fingers under Will's scarf and tugged him forward slowly. "Wouldn't want to make you wait then, would we?"

"Definitely not." 

They break out into laughter after a few moments, grinning from ear to ear as they break apart momentarily. Dipper wraps an arm around Will's shoulders and Will leaned into his chest, smiling brightly.

"Pizza?"

"Pizza."

Will takes another glance up at the boy, memorizing a distinguished jaw line and cleanly shaven appearance. He likes the way Dipper's cheeks are a little red from their flirting and the cold air, and the way his eyes glisten among small Christmas and street lights littering the tree branches above them as they walk. 

It's the first time they've actually come together since they've mated - where it's just been them for even a few moments. Will looks at Dipper and sees exactly why he fell for him. He knows that even when things get busier and they're constantly interrupted, he's always going to fall all over again for the boy who winks playfully at him. He's always going to love the boy who fell for him first. 

Dipper leans over and kisses his cold cheek as they walk down the sidewalk in the cold.

Every single moment was worth it when the other was right by their side.


	7. The Sun Still Sets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free Prompt  
> -  
> "But Dipper looks beautiful. The soft neon lights reflect against him, making him look even softer in the darkness. His hair is combed back and he looks as tired as Will feels. Those eyes are on him and Will knows he never wants them to leave."

Will's eyes widen when he sees a figure crouch in front of his window. He's on the second story - how on...wait. He glanced back to make sure his door is locked before he quickly made his way to the window and tugged it open.

"Dipper!" Will hissed as he met eyes with mischievous blue ones. 

"Sweetheart." Dipper hummed as he remained perched on the tree branch next to Will's window.

"Do you have any idea what could happen if someone saw you up here?"

"Probably just chased by your dad with a shotgun...and...cops called...and...yeah that's about it. Maybe arrested." 

Will gave him an exasperated look. 

"Oh, lighten up, Will. I just came to say hi." 

"They could smell your scent, you know."

"They could, but they're sleeping." Dipper shrugged. "I saw them. They're both asleep downstairs watching TV." 

"You're a real delinquent, you know that?" Will sighed. He wasn't going to let the omega into his room - no way in hell. 

"Only for you, darling." Dipper winked at him and the alpha groaned. 

"Don't call me that."

"What? Darling?"

"Yeah."

"Why not? We're dating, aren't we?"

"Absolutely not." Will glared at the omega as Dipper smirked.

"Aw, come on. You like me, don't you?"

"No, I don't."

"You'd miss me if I were gone?"

"Not a chance."

The omega pouted a little then and Will just stared at him. For a brief moment, he was a little worried that Dipper would leave that branch and never come back, but as he knew the omega, he was relieved to find Dipper make himself comfortable and smile at him anyway.

"Well, I'm just going to have to make you fall for me then." 

"It'll never happen." It's already happened. 

Dipper puffed his cheeks out in thought, soft eyes glancing around Will's room from his perch before stretching his legs out in front of him. 

"Well, it's certainly worth a try anyway." 

Will thinks the omega looks beautiful in moonlight, not that he'd ever say he did. He tries to tell himself he hates the way Dipper's smile is loose and his hair is messy despite his crisp school uniform. He wants to hate the way his heart pounds at those beautiful blue eyes. He really wants to hate that Dipper only pursues him despite his rejections. Why can't Dipper find some other alpha to annoy and court?

Well, because Will really doesn't want him to.

But that's besides the point, isn't it?

Maybe not. 

Dipper yawns, kicking his feet back and forth before he pushes himself up to squat on the thick branch. It's clear the omega is bored and Will panics for a brief moment. 

"Hey." Dipper gives him a sly smirk. "You should come out with me tonight." 

"You're insane." Will hisses. "I would never."

"Why not? You're the alpha - you can defend me if we run into trouble." Dipper wiggles his eyebrows and Will gives him a pointed look. 

"Not a chance in hell." 

Dipper sighs and shrugs.

"Alright, I'm not going to make you."

"Where are you trying to go anyway?" Will watches Dipper slowly stand on the branch. 

"Just downtown. The usual, you know. Nothing too exciting."

"Downtown? You mean the districts?" Will's instincts kick in immediately. "Alone? You're absolutely mad." 

"Well, I was hoping you'd go with me so I wouldn't be a single omega all by himself." Dipper watches Will roll his eyes. 

"Then don't go. It's as simple as that."

"You're no fun at all."

"It's amazing that it's taken you an entire year to learn this about me. I thought you'd already stalked me enough to know everything already."

"I do not stalk you." Dipper pouted at him. "I simply observe and admire."

"Right. You don't do this to anyone else."

"Well, because I'm in love with you, not anyone else."

"Right." Will raises an eyebrow and Dipper shrugs. 

"You never believe me, but it's fine. I'll get you to fall for me sometime." 

Will watched the omega crawl down the tree.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere fun." Dipper winks at him when he plops into the ground. He watches the omega adjust his blazer and tie before waving up at him. "See you tomorrow, babe!"

The alpha stares in shock as Dipper hops over his fence easily and makes his way to the street. He honestly wonders how that boy has survived this long. 

And he makes a very good attempt at sleeping that night because he's most certainly not worried about Dipper getting into any trouble.

It's not his fault that Dipper doesn't listen to him. 

\--

Dipper waltzes into class with sunglasses and a wide grin. The teacher just raises an eyebrow at him and his smile widens.

"Mr. Gleeful."

"Esteemed educational instructor of the public youth."

"Beautifully put. Take your seat."

Will watched alphas look Dipper up and down in admiration as the boy unbuttons his blazer and licks his lips at Will. The alpha scowls and turns away, though he's glad Dipper's safe. Thank god - just because omega crimes were horrific to see. Not because - well, it's Dipper. 

He certainly doesn't care that Dipper does dangerous things all the time. The boy was a wreck. Will was sure he was probably a rent boy when he wasn't in school - maybe that was his idea of a fun time. He probably did drugs in the bathroom, too. Will hated that the boy's attention was always on him. 

...but did he really?

He's thankful when the school day goes by quickly. It means he can try and beat Dipper to his locker and maybe walk home alone today. Of course, he might take a little longer to pack his bag and maybe it's a little too crowded so he walks a little slower to his locker.

Except Dipper isn't there. 

Did he walk too quickly? Maybe he walked a little too quickly. 

So he takes a little longer loading his backpack, glancing around only every once in a while. 

And when he's packed and unpacked the same book three times he finally closes his locker and looks around. Dipper's nowhere to be found. 

He zips his backpack up and he's sure Dipper's probably waiting for him in the parking lot - the stalker he is. He makes his way through emptying halls, knowing that damn omega was probably finding a new tactic to harass him. He pushes open the doors and looks around - again, no sign of the omega. He scratches the side of his head and looks back at the school. Had he missed something here?

He continues on his way, looking back every once in a while to try and see if Dipper would jump out of the bushes. Nothing. 

Will makes it home without a single sight from the boy and he expected to be happier about this. Instead, it leaves him anxious the rest of the night. His parents ramble about god knows what, and his brother, the delinquent he is, leaves dinner to go out. No one knows where, as always, but Will has a feeling he'd know where Dipper was better than him. 

Then he shakes his head. No, it's not his business. 

He's said all this time he shouldn't care, so why should he start? The boy was weird - climbing his tree to see him in the middle of the night? Waiting for him by his locker? He was weird. He shouldn't encourage that behavior. 

The next day, Dipper doesn't come to school. Will thinks maybe he's just late, but he never shows up. The alpha notices other alphas glance at his empty desk curiously. At least he's not the only one worried. 

That night, he sits with his window open. He hears rustling sometimes and looks to see squirrels settling in the tree leaves. He just purses his lips and sits back down at his desk, staring at long-since finished homework. 

And then there's loud rustling and he runs over, hiding his immense relief when he sees the omega climbing the tree with practiced ease. His heart nearly melts in his chest as Dipper sighs and plops himself down on the branch. He looks tired, not wearing his school uniform but instead just a regular shirt and jeans. 

"You missed school today."

"Yeah, I have the flu." Dipper coughed into his hand then. "My folks made me stay home from school but I missed seeing you." 

"You're contagious then." Will wrinkled his nose. "Why are you here? I don't want to get sick."

Dipper looked put out by his statement - for once. The omega never took anything Will said seriously. 

"Have you taken any meds?"

"Just...cough drops." Dipper didn't look him in the eye. "Nothing crazy."

"You need actual flu medication. And bed rest - not climbing trees of alphas' lawns." 

Dipper doesn't say anything back to him and it makes Will a little worried. 

"Hey, Will?"

"Yes?"

"Do you...really hate me doing this all the time?" 

Will blinks, staring back at him in shock. 

"Sorry?"

"Do you hate that I'm always following you around?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"Just curious." 

"I..." Will can see Dipper picking at the bark on the tree branch. "I find it inconvenient, at times, but I don't absolutely hate it." 

The answer didn't seem to settle well with the omega and Dipper just remained silent. It's a few tense moments before Dipper speaks again. 

"Can I get the homework?"

Will's immediately on high alert. His instincts are shocked. Dipper, for all the time he's known him, could care less about school when he was at his place. Dipper insisted school stayed at school and their "relationship" would remain untainted by its clutches. Will found it ridiculous, correcting him always that they were most certainly not in a relationship, but hearing the vast difference now made his blood run cold.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I just don't want to get behind. It's the end of the semester and all, you know?" 

Will stares at him carefully. He looks for any sign that Dipper wasn't well beyond just the flushed appearance of his fever. Dipper just looks at him tiredly. 

"...yeah, alright." 

He copies the problems on a separate paper and hands it to Dipper. Dipper avoids touching him - also unlike the various attempts Dipper makes to hold his hand or even stroke their fingers together. Will tries his best to just assume it's because he has the flu, but his gut doesn't settle well with it.

"Thanks, Will." 

And then, just like that, the omega is sliding down his tree and leaving him behind without a single uttered pet name. What in the actual hell? Had someone knocked common sense in the omega for once? Well, not quite, because he was still climbing his damn tree in the middle of the night. 

Will tries to write off the unsettled feeling in his gut as he gets ready for bed. 

\--

Dipper doesn't wink or smirk at him anymore when he walks into class in the mornings. If anything, he pretends he's not even there. Will, almost outwardly, admits that he hates it. Other alphas are taking the time to lean in close - too close - to Dipper's desk now that they see he's not actively pursuing Will anymore. Word's gotten around that Cipher lost his puppy and Will feels hot rage boil in his gut. 

He doesn't see Dipper after school and he doesn't get nightly visits anymore - and he has absolutely no idea why. He wants to grab Dipper and ask what the big deal is, but he had complained so often about Dipper constantly stalking him that it would seem very hypocritical now, wouldn't it? He sighs in annoyance, rubbing his temples as he stands at his locker, silently awaiting for any sign that the omega might walk by his locker. 

Nothing. 

He really shouldn't care. Dipper wasn't good for him anyway. The boy was a true street thug. He stayed up all night and partied all day. But a part of him really missed the little pet names that Dipper had for him. He was beginning to miss the way Dipper would look at him with those too-trusting eyes and that lovesick smile that was reserved only for him all this time. But Dipper's always been the one to pursue him, and it would seem a little silly for him to finally return the feelings now that Dipper wasn't paying attention to him. 

So, he genuinely tries not to let it bother him. 

Except that it really, truly, does.

\--

"You know that kid, Dipper Gleeful?" Will finally asks at his brother's door as the older golden-haired boy tugs on a leather jacket around his shoulders.

"Sure do."

"Where does he hang out this time of night?"

"Along the corner of 'go-away' and 'fuck-off'." Bill looks highly amused at himself with this as he tucks his wallet into his back pocket. 

"Bill."

"William."

"Just give me a straight answer."

"Straight?" Bill raises an eyebrow at him. "Oh, I don't give those." 

Will gives him an irritable glare. Bill just smiles sarcastically at him before shoving him to the side and turning the lights off in his room. 

"Bill!" Will growls as the older alpha makes his way downstairs.

"Figure it out, kid. I ain't your babysitter." 

And with that, Bill opens the front door and slams it shut. Bastard. 

So Will rushes back and grabs a jacket before making his way downstairs.

"Will? Where are you going?"

"Out."

His dad gives him a pointed look.

"Don't be like your brother. Where are you going?"

"I'm trying to find someone."

"Who?"

"A friend."

"That's not going to work. Talk to me."

"Can we just do this later? I'm kindof busy."

"No, we're going to do this now."

"Goddamnit."

And that's how Will ended up staying at home, grounded in his room for the rest of the night. Sometimes he really wishes he'd just become an asshole like Bill. 

He hates that he ended up being the "good kid".

\--

The next night, he sneaks out of his room the way he'd always seen Dipper do. He pulls his hood over his head as he tries not to look down too often. 

He shouldn't have respected Dipper a little more for doing this so easily. 

He finally shimmies down the trunk of the tree, thankful he'd watched his parents retire for the evening to their bedroom upstairs. He has his lights off and soft music playing off his computer, as he always does when he sleeps. He runs to the gate, not jumping over it because really, he doesn't know how Dipper does it. He reaches over and pulls the lever before quietly closing it behind him. He glanced back at his house once more to ensure he hasn't been heard before he runs down the street.

Downtown was the place Dipper loved to go. Will never understood why - it was full of bars and strip clubs and grimy alphas, everything that an omega like him should be weary of. Instead, Dipper loved it. He spoke of neon lights and the female omega prostitutes on the side of the roads that would offer him a smoke. 

And that's exactly what Will is met with. 

The ground vibrates with the music from the clubs and the streets are grimy and filthy. There are omegas cooing and whistling at him at the side of the streets, making him feel even more uncomfortable. Then again, they would know where Dipper was better than he did right now.

He hesitantly approaches one, avoiding direct eye contact but not entirely sure where else to look as he takes awkward steps forward.

"You're awfully young to be in a place like this, aren't you?" The female omega teases lightly. 

"I-I'm looking for a friend."

"Every alpha that comes here is." 

"D-Dipper." Will can see the other omegas look over at them when he says the boy's name. "Have you seen him?" 

"You're Dipper's friend?" The omega seems even more amused now. "Don't tell me you're that cute little alpha he's been talking about for months now?"

Will suddenly feels extremely self conscious - well, more than he already had. He nods slightly and the omegas all seem to gather closer around him. His face heats as he rubs his elbow nervously. 

"But why are you here?"

"I...I need to talk to him." 

"He's down that way." The omega jerks her thumb down the street toward a bar that Will's sure his brother would love - he was probably there now. "Good luck!" 

Will just smiles sheepishly and quickly makes his way down the street. Why was Dipper at a bar, anyway? It's not like he was even legally allowed to be in here. He pushes through wooden doors and is immediately met with the musky smell of alphas and spilled alcohol. The air is filled with the smoke from cigars and cigarettes and Will really hopes Dipper isn't here.

Until he sees the omega behind the bar, smiling brightly at the bartender as he cleans a large stein. 

Something about the sight makes Will angry and he doesn't know why.

And then Dipper looks at him and his eyes widen. 

"Will?" 

Will doesn't say anything, just walks past a few lingering groups in the bar. He glares at the bartender - who is also an alpha. He hates it. He turns to Dipper with a frown.

"Dipper, why are you here?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

"I'm here to make sure you're okay."

"Told you." The bartender winks at Dipper and the omega turns to look at him with a small smile. 

Will narrows his eyes at the bartender once again. Bastard. 

"Dipper, I need to speak with you."

The bartender just smirks at Dipper and they have a silent moment before the omega walks out from behind the bar, placing the stein down as he follows Will out. Will rubs his eyes and sighs. They're not even old enough to be in this area, so why was he even here? They walk outside, with Will rubbing his eyes and trying to think straight. 

"Will...?"

"Why are you here? You know it's illegal for you to even be in a bar, right?"

"I know." The omega sighed. "But I work for a family friend. He pays me whenever I can work to clean his glasses for him. It's just something to do on weekends." 

"It's dangerous."

"It is not, Soos would never let something ha-"

"I'm not even done." Will growled lowly. "What if the police come? Hm? You'll have that on your record for life."

"It wouldn't happen."

"It very well could." 

The omega sighed again. 

"Will, why are you here?"

"I..." Will pursed his lips and turned away. "That's...besides the point." 

"It is not. Why are you here?"

"Because...I wanted to make sure you were alright and all. You've been acting weird and I was just making sure you weren't getting into any trouble."

"So...you were worried about me?" Dipper grinned widely, eyeing him playfully. "Does that mean you started to develop feelings for me?"

"Absolutely not." Will snapped, though he knew that was a lie. God, he needed to stop doing that. 

"Hm." Dipper looked away, a small smile still on his lips. "But you're here."

"Well...you were avoiding me and all. I just wanted to make sure you didn't get amnesia or something." Will folded his arms over his chest defiantly. 

"You missed me." Dipper teased.

"N-Not at all." Will looked away, staring at the ground. The neon lights of the buildings made it look purple in the darkness. 

Dipper just stands there for a moment before running a hand through his hair and sighing. 

"Then why do you care so much?" 

Will remained silent. This wasn't how he'd expected this night to go - back to the normal routine of him rejecting the boy he'd fallen for despite, well, everything. 

What had he planned for tonight, though? That he'd confess his love? That he'd do something cheesy and ridiculous? He turns to Dipper, the boy who has been nothing but patient with him. The boy who has loved him for so long that it couldn't possibly be a joke anymore. 

His tongue feels heavy and he's afraid to say it. He doesn't know why he's afraid - but he is. What if Dipper changes his mind? What if things don't work out? What if - 

But Dipper looks beautiful. The soft neon lights reflect against him, making him look even softer in the darkness. His hair is combed back and he looks as tired as Will feels. Those eyes are on him and Will knows he never wants them to leave. 

"I care because you're my best friend." 

Dipper smiles that same, understanding smile and it makes Will's gut warm.

"I care because even when I say I don't, I really do...love you." Will breathes, silently praying this goes well. 

"I knew you did." Dipper bites his lower lip with a knowing smile and Will can't find it in himself to roll his eyes and be dramatic. He just smiles softly back. "Every time you said you didn't, I knew that you meant you did."

"You've always known more about me than even I did."

"I'm your stalker, remember?" Dipper giggled when Will actually huffed dramatically then. "That's my job."

But then Dipper was always braver than him, and he walks up and wraps his arms around Will and hugs him. And Will feels a weight fall from his shoulders and he wraps his own arms around Dipper, relaxing against warmth he never knew he needed. 

And he realizes that, little by little, the omega had chipped away at him until he got right into the alpha's heart. And then he loved him despite the empty rejections. He hugs Dipper a little closer, grateful that he was here and he had finally told him the truth. 

He decides that he won't let ago again. Not in this life, and not in the next. 

Especially not when Dipper looks up at him with a soft smile and leans in to kiss him tenderly. Not when Dipper takes his breath away in the middle of the districts in the middle of the night. Not when Dipper is the only omega he's ever cared for despite everything. 

Not when his heart is pounding and his mind is reeling and he's in love. 

\--

I can be the one that you just can't shake  
Till you swear that your eyes go blind  
We can disappear till the sun burns a hole  
In the life that we left behind

And I just won't stop till my heart gives way  
And you and I are a long lost myth  
There's nothing very much that you wouldn't do  
To be the last of the men that you romanced with  
The last of the men that you romanced with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readin' everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! Drop me a mad comment if you loved 'em and get ready for some more killer stories comin' your way soon!


End file.
